Clueless
by JL232
Summary: It's just like Kurt to fall for someone so clueless. the events in Blame It On The Alcohol that led up to Blaine waking up in Kurt's bed


Kurt was angry... When he had brought Blaine with him to Rachel's party the very LAST thing he had wanted was for Blaine to end up making out and singing a duet with her. He had dressed in his sexiest outfit and had flirted shamelessly the whole ride there. Still as usual he had been completely ignored and forgotten. To make matters worse he was the one who had to take care of Blaine after the party was over.

"Blaine! Just please get in the car" he pleaded for the umpteenth time. His eyes were tired and his hair was disheveled from him running his hands through it in frustration. Kurt had learned the hard way that Blaine's affinity for climbing on top of things got worse with alcohol

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled to the curly haired boy currently perched on top of the car hiccupping and looking quite pleased with himself. "Kurt, come up here" he slurred drunkenly "the views AMAZING". Rachel had long since given up with trying to help Kurt and Finn get Blaine into the car. She had gone inside to reconstruct her wrecked living room. Kurt just shook his head, highly doubting that the view was any different from on top of the tiny car.

"Can't we just leave him?" Finn said, not at all hiding his irritation "just make yourself helpful and get him the hell OFF our CAR" Kurt snapped.

"Kuuuurt idunwanna GO though" Blaine yelled, Kurt sighed "Please help?" he said to Finn who glared and stood up from the pavement where he had been sitting. "I am never taking you two anywhere EVER AGAIN." He said while climbing onto the top of the car, It moved a bit under his weight. "hey look, see Finns coming to enjoy the view-HEY" Finn grabbed Blaine around the waist pinning his arms to his sides. "UNHAND ME PEASANT!" Blaine yelped, struggling to get away. Finn picked him up easily and dropped him gently to the ground where he landed in front of Kurt on his feet looking extremely put out.

Kurt dove at Blaine pushing him into the backseat and slamming the door while

yelling "LET'S GO FINN MOVE MOVE MOVE". Finn clambered into the drivers seat and gassed the car. For a full minute everyone was quiet. Blaine interrupted the silence with an overly loud "YOU GUYS DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME IN THE CAR! THAT WAS RUDE" " Blaine! Inside voices!" Kurt hissed. "I am using my inside voice" Blaine said speaking in a mock whisper and pouting. Kurt almost smiled before he remembered that he supposed to be angry with Blaine.

No one spoke again until Finn was pulling into the driveway of their house. "Finn! We need to drop Blaine at his house!". Finn groaned, "shit. Kurt can't he just stay here tonight?" they both looked over at Blaine who was asleep with his head pressed against the glass of the window . "Kurt it's 2 in the morning, we can drive him back tomorr-" his sentence was interrupted with his yawn. Kurt nodded while Blaine groaned groggily and opened his eyes. "This isn't my house" His voice went up at the end as though he were asking a question.

"No Blaine, it's late so you're staying here tonight" Kurt hesitated "unless you really don't want to, Finn can drive you back" he said shooting a nervous glance backwards and earning him a death glare from Finn. "s'fine s'fine I'll sleep here" Blaine muttered drunkenly, before getting out and stumbling into Finn who was looking for the house key in the flower pot. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and steadied him, Finn grabbed him by the arm and helped him through the door. Blaine and Kurt started heading downstairs towards Kurt's room and were stopped by Finn "Wait" he said, one foot on the staircase "are you both staying in the same room?". "yes" Kurt said glaring at him "he's drunk, Finn! I'm not gonna DO anything with him" "Burt's not gonna like it" said Finn but he was too tired to further push the issue. The moment they got into Kurt's bedroom Blaine collapsed on Kurt's bed. Kurt sighed, even though he was angry with Blaine he couldn't deny that Blaine looked adorable like this. His curly hair had broken free of the gels' death grip, his face was relaxed and he was sprawled out taking up more than half of the double bed. Kurt walked into the bathroom and changed into sweatpants and an old T-shirt while making a mental note to kill Blaine if he ever told ANYONE that he didn't wear designer clothes to bed.

He hesitated at the door of the bathroom wondering what he was supposed. What is the correct protocol for having a cute, drunk boy in your bed who you just happen to be in love with? After eventually deciding to just sleep on the couch in the living room Kurt opened the door and walked through the room, attempting to avert his eyes from Blaine. He peeked, sighed then walked over and started untying Blaine's shoes. Blaine mumbled and opened his eyes. "kurtwat'ryoudoin?" he said still slurring his speech, "just taking these off so you can sleep better" Kurt replied turning red and gesturing towards the shoes "why aren't you in bed though?" Blaine asked

"I'm sleeping on the couch, go back to sleep Blaine" Kurt said exasperatedly, tossing Blaine's other shoe to the ground, "Kurt get in bed... I'm not gonna kick you out of your own room" he tried to look threatening and just succeeded at looking somewhat constipated. Kurt laughed and turned redder "the beds not that big" he said causing Blaine to glare some more "Kurt get in bed now". Kurt panicked having an internal debate over whether or not this would be considered taking advantage of Blaine and eventually gave in. The bed looked warm and inviting and it was late. He climbed under the covers and Blaine wrapped his arm around him, Kurt stiffened for a moment then relaxed into the embrace when he realized Blaine wasn't going to let go "y'know" Blaine murmured and Kurt shivered feeling the warmth of Blaine's breath against his neck "I was hoping the bottle would land on you". Kurt breathed in sharply, had Blaine really just said that. His heart was hammering, "or Puckerman, Noahs hot...". Never mind Kurt thought to himself, it was just like him to fall for someone so clueless. He turned around to face the boy next to him. Blaine was already dead asleep. Kurt shook his head and brushed a curl back from Blaine's forehead "I love you blaine" he whispered "I've been looking for you forever."


End file.
